


Let it Snow

by Missanna444



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/Missanna444
Summary: Just some cute and slightly angsty Christmas fluff. Bill says some nasty things and Scully finds comfort with Monica.





	Let it Snow

The day after Christmas, Scully was just a little frazzled. She and William had spent it with her mother, visiting the Scully Clan. Her frustration began when she was was deflecting snide comments from Bill.

 

“Thank goodness he looks like you, Dana.” 

 

“What?” Scully hadn't been listening to the conversation. 

 

“Your son. Thank goodness he looks like you and not that Mulder guy. It's not like you need another reminder of all the pain he's caused you.” 

 

“Bill, not now…” she sighed. 

 

“No, I mean it. I'm glad you've got a kid now, just like you always wanted, but Mulder has been the reason for all of your struggles. No wonder you two aren't together anymore.” 

 

“That's not why we're not together.” 

 

“Oh, right, it's because he's running from the government. Do you hear this, Mom? Dana's always going to be in trouble because of this guy!” 

 

“Bill, that's not fair! I chose to stay with the X-Files, that had nothing to do with how I felt about Mulder at the time.” 

 

“At the time?” Bill asked, as if he was sure he'd caught onto something. Scully's face went red. 

 

“Yes, at the time.”

 

“You don't feel the same now? Even with him gone?” 

 

“It's more complicated than that. I still love him, but… not in the same way.” By now, she was trying to control her anger. 

 

“And why not?” It felt like Bill was taunting her. 

 

“Because I have a girlfriend!” She burst out. Stunned silence enveloped the room. Maggie looked stunned, but not at all upset by this news. She could see how upset her daughter was, though, and tried to calm everyone down. 

 

“A girlfriend? Dana, that's wonderful.” She said gently. Scully didn't say a word, but nodded slightly. Bill opened his mouth to say something, but Maggie stopped him. “Go to your room, Bill.”

 

“What? Mom, I'm not twelve.”

 

“Christmas is a time for family, and you are certainly not behaving like a good brother. Dana has been through a lot, and the least you could do is try to support her.” 

 

“Mom, you're being ridiculous!” 

 

“Go, Bill.” Maggie's tone was stern. Seeing that there was no changing her mind, Bill got up from the table and stormed upstairs. In the silence that followed, Maggie began cleaning up the dishes from dinner. After a moment, Scully got up to help her. 

 

“Here, Mom, let me help.” She said, her tone a subtle 'thank you’ for making Bill leave. 

 

“Dana, honey, I've got this.” Maggie said softly. Scully shook her head and continued putting the dishes in the sink to be cleaned, clearly trying to hide how upset Bill's words had made her feel. Maggie, of course saw right through it. 

 

“Dana…” she said softly. “Take some time and get out of the house for a little bit. I'll watch William for a few hours. Go see your girlfriend, or whatever you need to do. Just take a break and let yourself breathe. I get the feeling you haven't done that in awhile.” 

 

Since there was no use arguing with her mother, Scully nodded. 

 

“Alright… thanks, Mom.” She said quietly. Maggie gave her a gentle hug. 

 

“Anytime, Dana.” The older woman smiled softly. 

Scully gave William a quick kiss on the forehead before grabbing her coat and heading out the door. She drove back into the city, with the intentions of just going home and relaxing for an hour or so. About halfway there, though, she found herself turning left instead of right, ending up on the street where Monica lived. She wasn't really thinking about where she was going or what she would do when she got there, she just knew it was where she needed to be at that moment. She had to park her car a block or so away, due to the many cars scattered along the street. She sighed as she got out of the car, trying not to let her rational side think about it much. If she payed attention to what she was doing, she'd absolutely turn and walk away. For now, though, she was acting on impulse and making her way up the steps to Monica's door. 

 

She knocked, but a little nervously. The two of them were technically dating now, yes, but they hadn't discussed Christmas. For all Scully knew, Monica could have gone to Mexico City to visit her parents for the holiday. After all, the lights were all dark. Still, she knocked on the door. 

 

After a moment, the hall light turns on and the door unlocks slowly, before it opens to reveal Monica standing there.

 

“Dana…? What're you doing here? I mean, I'm glad you're here, I just… wasn't expecting you.” 

 

Instead of replying, Scully gently touched Monica's cheek and kissed her. It was a regular kiss, firm and gentle and lovely all at the same time, but Monica noticed a slight bit of desperation in it. She kissed her back for a long moment and immediately felt Scully relax and melt into the kiss. 

 

“Come on inside and we'll talk, okay?” Monica said softly, keeping one arm around Scully's waist as she guided her inside and over to the living room. “What's going on? Again, I'm happy to see you and I'm happy that you're here, but you said you'd be spending Christmas with your mom and brother, so I guess I'm just a little surprised.” 

 

Scully nodded and sighed. “I was spending it with my mom and brother, yes. But… he started making some awful comments about Mulder and him being on the run and all that.. and in the spur of the moment, I just kind of blurted out that I had a girlfriend…” she buried her face in her hands. Monica placed a gentle hand on Scully's back. 

 

“Oh, wow. Okay. Did he say anything about it? Was he mean about it?” She asked slowly. 

 

“I don't know… he was about to say something, but my mom noticed how tense he was and made him be quiet. I don't know what he was thinking.” 

 

“I think you need to have a long talk with him when you get back to your mom's house. You never know, he might be more supportive than you think. And if he isn't, I know your mom will be. There's always going to be somebody who supports you, I promise.” 

 

Scully nodded and Monica pulled her close. Scully welcomed her embrace and rested her head on her shoulder. 

 

“Can I stay for a little while? Just like an hour or so? My mom's watching William, so I don't have to be back too soon…” She asked quietly. 

 

“Of course you can. Stay as long as you want.” Monica went to place a kiss on her cheek, but Scully met Monica's lips with her own. The two of them pulled each other closer, the kiss becoming deeper and more passionate as the seconds passed. Before they knew it, clothes were thrown aside and left forgotten on the floor as they scrambled to Monica's bedroom. 

 

An hour or two passed and they found themselves happily curled up together in bed. Scully briefly wondered if she had ever felt so happy and relaxed. She felt warm, safe, and loved in that moment in Monica's arms. 

 

“I love you so much…” she murmured. 

 

“I love you, too, Dana… I wish you could stay the night.” Monica said with a soft smile. 

 

“I know… then we could wake up and have breakfast together and it would be wonderful… But I promised my mom I'd be back soon.” She sat up to reach for a spare blanket, then noticed the snow falling outside the window. “It's going to be awful to drive in this weather…” 

 

Monica sat up to take a look for herself. “Dana, you're not driving in that. It's too dangerous.” 

 

“I'll be fine. I promised my mom I'd be home.” Scully said as she began scanning the floor to find her clothes. Monica caught her arm. 

 

“Dana. It's practically a blizzard out there. You'll get in an accident if you drive out there now. Call your mom and tell her what's going on, then stay here tonight. I'll make sure you get back to her house safely in the morning.” 

 

“Monica--” 

 

“No excuses. I'm sure she'd agree that you shouldn't be driving in the snow storm.” 

 

A little reluctantly, Scully nodded and called her mother. 

 

“Hello?” Maggie answered on the first ring. 

 

“Hey, it's Dana. I'm at Monica's place. The snow storm is really bad here, I don't know if I can make it safely back home until morning. Would you be alright with watching William for the tonight?” 

 

“I don't mind at all, Dana. The weather is terrible, you'll be much safer staying put until it stops. Just give me a call when you're on your way home, okay?” 

 

“Okay, Mom. Thank you.” She smiled softly before hanging up. 

 

“It sure is snowing badly out there…” Monica muttered as the wind howled outside. Scully shrugged with a slight smile. 

 

“Eh, let it snow.” She chuckled as she climbed back into bed. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Dana.” 

 

“Merry Christmas, Monica.” 

 

Before long, the two of them had fallen into a comfortable sleep in each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I probably post too much Scully/Reyes stuff but honestly I can't help it. They're too perfect of a couple. 
> 
> Anyways, I will post a MSR Christmas oneshot tomorrow! 
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
